Truth or dare
by Laserbird777
Summary: Based on Truth or Dare comic(s), its very fun to watch and if you didn't watch it yet. Please read it, I hope you'll like it. Deception version of Truth or Dare. Enjoy!


**Truth or dare**

/

A "Beautiful" day in the Deception Nemesis, where every con is working, no body is talking, which made the hallway silent. If you make a sound, you can even hear your own echoes send back by the wall.

Today is specially quite, usually Megatron would roar at someone(Specially Starscream)or beat someone up(That's also Starscream). But he is in a good mood today, and everyone seems much relax beside him.

There is a little seeker who has an different opinion about it. " _Oh, it is quite huh? I really want to make some noise or sing a song though...but Megatron would be angry again, I better obey him or... I don't even want to think about it."_ Just after he finish his thinking, he sees Knockout walking in. The red mech walk closer to the seeker and whisper "Hey Screamer, do you want to play a game?" "What game?" Seeker whispered back. "It called Truth or Dare, that what human call them." "What is it about?" Seeker's optic widened. "They said its fun, care to play?" Knockout ask. Seeker's wings flattered, and then he nodded, he stand up and walk to the exit where he hears "Starscream? Where are you going?" Megatron ask in a very low tone. "Ah...un, my Lord, Knockout and I just gonna do a very important job that you may not included..." Sliver mech answer that his body nearly frozed. "Oh? Well, go do your "important job" then." The big mech said in a calm voice. "Oh thank you my liege." As they exit the main room's door.

At Starscream's room, they are sitting up for the game. "So, dear doctor. How do you play this human game?" Seeker said with a flatter of his wings. "Simple, first if you ask true or dare, if I chose truth. You gonna ask me a question and I have to answer it, truly not lying. And if I pick dare, then you challenge me to do something, but you have to do it. Got It?" Starscream nodded. "Then let's start the game!"

"Rock, paper, shear shot!" They yelled. Starscream is rock and Knockout is shear. "Yay!" Yelled Starcream raise his wings high, "Fine, you go first, say truth or dare." "Truth or dare?" Ask Seeker. "Truth." "Okay...Why do you think Breakdown is cool?" "Because of his personality is nice and he is strong, and he is a huge awesome muscle car...and that's why I think he is totally cool. So Starscream, truth or dare?" Ask the red mech. "Uhhh, dare." Lowing his wings a bit. "I dare you to...kiss Megatron on the lips!" Starscream wings suddenly drop to his hips and yelled "What?! No! Truth! Truth!" No matter how loud he yelled back, it will not work. Knockout sighed and said "No, it's too late! You have to do it! No taking backs!" Seeker don't know what to do, now the only thing he can think of is "Argh!" he uses his hand(claw) to cover his face and thinks ' _This is not gonna end well...'_ "And I'm coming with to make sure you don't run off at the last minute." Said Knockout, which made him more angry.

They are at the main room's door's edge peeking on Megatron, which he was typing in some code. "Go on." Said the doctor with an big smile on his faceplate. _'Grrr'_ the poor seeker thinks, as he walk into the room with his hand folded nervously. His wings are at their lowest spot and he can't stop shaking. The seeker tried to walk lightest as possible, but the plan quickly failed as Megatron noticed he was here. The big mech turn around to face the smaller mech as he walking in. ' _Oh, I'm so doomed!'_ Seeker thinks as he walk closer to Megatron.

"Starscream, weren't you busy doing something that you made clear I was not permitted to be part of?" Megatron ask. The sliver mech's wings raised a little "I was, but I...ah, there's something I have to tell you." "Then just say it." Deception leader rise his voice a bit. "I-it's a secret, you'll have to come closer."

Megatron sighed and lowered his body to Starscream level, "What is it?" Suddenly the seeker grab his lord's head and pull it forward. He feel his iron lips touch Starscream's.

 _Kiss!_

Now he was so surprise, he can't stop but blush a bit. Seeker quickly pushed him away and said "I have to go." Then he turned around and leave, just before he realize, a huge hand grabbed his thin arm. Starscream turn his head and yelled in surprise "Wha-?!" Megatron didn't let him finish. He pulled the seeker closer to him(Their body nearly touch)and said "No, you're not." "Wait! No! Wha-" (Looks like Screamy was yelling for help...) but is not a punishment, it is a...

 _Kiss!_

"Ahh." Starscream made a cute sound and...

 _Kiss!_

"NNN..." Look like Screamer was(is) enjoying it...

 _'You didn't forgot Knockout yet, have you?' Its just an reminder. Okay back to the story..._

Knockout just standing there while they kissing, he was speechless. And then he pull out his Decept-phone, and then 'Click'. He smiled and said "Wait 'till Breakdown gets a load of this!"

/

 **The end...**

 _Yay! This is the longest chapter I ever written(For now)! I am so happy! Enjoy!_


End file.
